The Story of Evil
by iiYuzuki-chan
Summary: Separated during their once happy childhood, Silver searched everywhere before. He knew they were to be separated, but he never knew why or what the outcome would be. He vowed to protect her with his life ever since that fateful day, and he's finally found her. She hasn't changed one bit, but somehow the country is falling apart by her hands. She's a puppet.


_A bright smile, and glistening blue eyes would someday change. He didn't want it, but there was nothing he could do but keep her safe with whatever he's got left. He never thought it would come so soon, though._

 _"Silver-chan~?" She leaned in closer to his face, tilting her head to the side slightly. She had a grin and was obviously trying to get his attention._

 _Silver moved his attention from his lunch up to his older sister. "Yes?" The pair was around the ages of 9 and 11. His sister was going to turn 12 tomorrow. It worried him. He felt anxious, and with every moment that it got closer, fear filled him up even more, until the point where he could feel almost hollow, but flooded._

 _"Can we go outside and play?" She asked. And he never said no. He'd do anything for her. He'd do as much as he can for her, and make sure she gets as much freedom and happiness before it's too late._

 _Silver cracked a smile at her. It wasn't so rare for her to see anymore, because he was trying. "Of course, Neesan." He answered, as usual. He would always say that and she loved it, but little did she know that she would miss it._

 _Silver then politely put his dishes away, and cleaned up while the older girl would wait by the door. He always refused to let her help him with anything, so she pouted a bit. Silver walked to the door, and immediately, his arm was pulled. He stumbled a bit as he began to run outside with her. He just wanted to run away, but he knew it would fail._

 _He now sat on a big rock, playing with a flower he held in his hand. He glanced up at his sister who was swinging slowly on a tire-swing. She kept her eyes down at her hands. They were quickly working away at a dozen of flowers and stems she held._

 _Silver slightly smiled as she watched her, and within a couple of moments, she jumped down from the tire, and skipped over to Silver happily. She reached up to his head, and softly placed a flower crown on his head. She giggled at how adorable he looked and backed away. Silver tilted his head slightly and reached up, feeling what it was since he wasn't paying too much attention to what she was doing. He even chuckled a bit at her while he patted her head._

 _But, he froze._

 _The older sister slowly looked up to the right where there was an older man. She barely only knew of this man, but Silver knew him and he felt the fear swallow up his heart at that moment, and it immediately sank._

 _"It's time to go." The man said. Silver glanced behind the tall man and saw a carriage. He couldn't open his mouth to protest, or even mutter up the words, just to say 'no'._

 _"Go where?" The sister asked, but as she asked, a woman also walked over to them. She took the elder sister's hand without hesitation and practically dragged her to the carriage. "Silver?" She asked, a bit frightened, and wondering why he wasn't doing anything. She repeated in her frightful tone once again, "Silver!?" Shouting much louder for his help._

 _His silver eyes slowly moved up to meet her's, "I'm sorry, Blue..." and at the same time, he saw the same man who patronized him. The man he refused to call his father._

* * *

Another repeating dream. Silver frowned at himself. Whenever he had these dreams, he would try his hardest to change the outcome, even though it wouldn't change a thing in reality. Once again, he couldn't do anything. No matter how hard he tried, the dream was in control and not him.

There was only one thing he could do to try and make it right. Or at least continue to look after her. Everyday he would work on his fighting skills, and search for her. He traveled across the whole country for the past 3 years. He could still never find any remains of her, no matter where he looked.

Silver looked down from the heights he slept on. It was always safer up here, and the birds didn't bother him. He untied himself from the tree and jumped down swiftly to the ground. Landed on his feet, he adjusted his messed jacket. His clothes weren't that dirty at all somehow from all this traveling.

He was all alone now. He didn't act like he didn't care, but at late nights, but he really hated the feeling. He still continued on, since he felt as if he had no other purpose in his life. Began to walk, he made it out of the forest safely. Up ahead, he saw quite a big town in the distance. The first one in a while. It somehow gave him a feeling of nostalgia, so he walked towards it.

Once he entered, he earned glances from the citizens loitering around. He didn't care at all. He would merely just look back at them blankly. When he would look over at some of them, he felt almost like he knew them.

He silently walked into a bar. He didn't plan on drinking, he just wanted a place to stay and check out, to see if he can find anything. He hasn't stopped looking for the past couple years. Silver sat down and rested his chin on his hand, propped up on his elbow. His eyes scanned and moved around the room at his surroundings. He noticed there weren't many people in here. He shrugged it off before he heard a commotion outside.

Got up, the redhead walked back to the exit and left, peeked outside. There was a gigantic crowd of the townspeople. He couldn't see much over everyone else, but they were all cheering. He somehow got rather interested and snuck his way through the crowd.

Everyone made way, a pathway. Silver looked down the pathway and saw a figure walking through it. A figure who wore a blue gown, with lace. This woman wore a black veil over her head, and her dark hair up in a fancy bun. The first thing Silver noticed was the mask on her face. It looked so familiar that he felt a jolt go through his body, causing him to jump a bit.

His eyes shifted over to a couple of other people who walked behind her, also dressed like royalty. His mind stopped when he looked at them. How could he have been so blind?

The repeating dream continued from his mind once again, replaying over and over again. The moment Blue was taken away kept playing, almost losing his mind.

As the royal group walked past him, he could feel all of their eyes shifting to him. He caught the woman's eye, only seeing her aqua-blue eyes shine through the holes of the mask. Her expression was unseen, but Silver quickly backed away, getting lost through the crowd and out of the woman's vision.

He shook his head, "No…" he whispered quietly to himself. He felt himself getting dizzy for whatever reason he couldn't even think of and tried to snap out of it. Sensed something behind him, he turned his head and looked up at the figure. Now this, he knew for sure who this person was.

"You…" Silver growled. He suddenly felt a wave of anger over him, narrowed his eyes at the man. The man who took Blue away from him. The man who ruined his life.

"Nice to see you again, Silver…" The tall man smirked a bit and moved his mask out of the way.

If it weren't for them being out in public, Silver would've already pulled his knife out on him. The last thing he needed was to be locked up, after how far he's got, and after finally finding her over all these years.

He finally found her…

Blue.


End file.
